1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sample rate converters.
2. Description of the Background Art
A sample rate converter (SRC) is an electronic devices used for adapt or convert a rate at which a signal is sampled. In an ideal case, a signal x(t) sampled at frequency fin may be input into the SRC, and the same signal x(t) sampled at an output frequency fout may be output by the SRC.
In a fractional sample rate converter (FSRC), M samples may be received in a time interval T and N samples may be output in the same time interval T, where M and N are integers. The rate conversion may be referred to as up-sampling if N is greater than M and may be referred to as down-sampling if N is less than M.